A Little Problem
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: When a strange-looking gun appears in the TARDIS, The Doctor can't help but try it out.


The Doctor was running about in the TARDIS and Donna was looking on shaking her head as he started to repeatedly hit the console with a hammer.

"So Donna, where or when do you want to go now?" he asked her "Do you want to vist America during the Old West or do you want to see the Vikings? Oh maybe not the the Vikings I hear they have dragons.."

"I don't care, you ask me this everytime then all of a sudden the TARDIS is sent to some far off planet and we end up God knows when, fighting some evil alien that has a major grudge against you" she told him.

"Well then I'll just surprise you" The Doctor said to her as he started messing with the buttons and levers when all of a sudden a strange gun appered in the TARDIS.

"What is that?" The Doctor said as he bent down to pick it up.

"Be careful Doctor, it could be dangerous" Donna said sounding worried.

"Oh I don't think so Donna, if it was, the TARDIS wouldn't of let it in" he said matter of factly.

"I'm not so sure" she said to him.

"Oh come on it's not dangerous, when have I ever been wrong?" he said back.

"Where should I start?" she muttered to herself.

"Hmmm" The Doctor said after futher analyzing the gun.

" 'Hmmm' What?" Donna asked.

"I can't figure out what this is" he told her.

"Then you shouldn't mess with it" she said to him.

"I said that I can't figure out what it is, I never said it was dangerous" he responded.

"But what if you're wrong and it hurts or even kills one of us" Donna said sounding concerned.

"It won't" he said sounding a little agitated "It's probably a kid's toy from the future".

"But what if it isn't?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to use it on myself to prove to you it isn't harmful" he then aimed the gun at his head, fired it and started to shrink to about three inches tall, Donna then kneeled down to look at him and chuckled quietly.

"Well, is it just a kid's toy now?" she asked smugly.

"I never said it wouldn't shrink me and I'm not hurt in anyway" he said matter of factly.

Donna just rolled her eyes and thought to herself "Oh Doctor, why must you always say things to try and make yourself sound right, even though you're just plain wrong?".

Donna picked up the mini Doctor and set him on the console and asked "How are you going to get back to normal size?".

"I have a suspicion that this may wear off on it's own" he answered.

"How long do you thinks that's going to take?".

"Oh, only a few hours" he said as if this has happened before.

"Okay, what are we going to do untill then?"

"Still want to go where we were going to go?" he asked.

"No" she answered "What if someone finds you and you get hurt? What if being tiny affects your regeneration and you die?".

"Yeah, that could be a problem".

"Yeah it could" she said to him "So what else can we do?".

"I don't know" he answered "We could talk".

"That sounds nice".

The two chatted for awhile to pass the tme untill The Doctor went back to normal, but after three hours had gone by, Donna started to become concerned that her friend wasn't going to return to normal size "Doctor, do you think we need help?" she asked him "I mean you're not going back to normal and you said that it would wear off".

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" he assured her.

"But what if it doesn't wear off?".

"It will" he said to her "Now I need to move around a bit, mind giving me a ride down?".

"No Doctor, you're staying right here".

"Fine, I'll find my own way down" he said as he attempted to jump down only to be caught by Donna.

"Don't try and jump down, you could get hurt" she said sternly.

"Okay" he said as she set him back on the console and then started pacing back and forth with Donna keeping a very close eye on him, there was not much he could hurt himself on or with but knowing the Doctor he would.

Not even fifthteen minutes later the Doctor was complaining about being bored, "This is so stupid" he said "Why can't I walk on the ground?" he asked her.

"It's too dangerous" Donna told him.

"But it's not like I could get stepped on, it's only me and you".

"I said no".

"Fine then" he said as he started to climb down the console only to be grabbed by Donna and set down on the chair next to the console, which the tiny Doctor was none too happy about, so he folded his arms in frustration.

"If you didn't try to get down you wouldn't be over there" Donna told him as if she was talking to a misbehaving child.

"But I want to move around a little" he responded almost sounding like a child.

"Well, you can't" Donna said as she walked over and picked up the ray gun "I wonder where it came from".

"Probably the future, as far as I know, size modification technology hasn't been created on Earth yet" he said "Could you bring it over here so I could look at it a bit more?".

"Yes, as long as you don't shrink yourself further, you can" Donna said as she brought the shrink ray over and gave it to him. The Doctor procreeded to further analyze the ray gun.

"I wonder if there is a reverse switch on this" he said . "Ah ha! There it is" he exclaimed happily pointing to a dial, he then turned it from 'shrink' to 'enlarge', "Okay Donna, set me on the ground and fire the ray gun at me" he explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donna asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure" The Doctor said certainly.

"That's what you said right before you shrunk yourself" she told him.

"I'm never going to live that down with you around" he said rolling his eyes "Can you just put me on the ground?".

"Fine" she said then walked over to The Doctor, picked him up, set him on the ground and got ready to fire the shrink ray "Are you sure about this?" she asked him.

"Yes" he answered irritably.

Donna fired the ray at him and he started to go back to normal size "It's nice to see you at your normal height" she said.

"It's nice to be back to normal" he said with a smile.

But then all of a sudden The Doctor shot up in size and his head hit the roof of the TARDIS.

"Ouch" he exclaimed "What happened?".

"I don't know" Donna said to her now giant friend "Maybe you didn't fix it right".

"All it says is 'shrink' or 'enlarge' no in between setting" he told her then he started to stare at her.

"What?" Donna asked.

"It's really werid going from looking up at you to looking down at you" he answered.

"Yeah" she replied "What are we going to do now?".

"I don't know" he responded "If we switch it back to the shrink setting I have a feeling that I'll just go back to being tiny".

"I think that you being tiny would be better than you being giant".

"Why?".

"Because, I can take better care of you that way".

"By 'better care' you mean 'control', don't you?".

"Well, you need to be controlled. especially when you're three inches tall and you try to jump off the console!".

"I would of been fine".

"Oi! There is just no reasoning with you!".

"And there is just no reasoning with you!" he shouted back at her, then he then got an idea, he reached down and picked Donna up.

"PUT ME DOWN DOCTOR OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" she yelled at him.

"What are you going to do to me when I'm this size?" he asked smugly.

"This" she anwsered then she switched the ray gun's setting back to shrink and fired it but it didn't hit The Doctor, it instead ricocheted off a wall and hit a button which activated the TARDIS! It started to move, The Doctor pulled Donna in close when it started to shake and shift around violently, when the TARDIS came to a full stop The Doctor set Donna down gently and she went to check out where they were,when she opened the door she saw that they were on some planet.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked.

The Doctor leaned over to peek outside and said "I don't know, but I don't think anyone else is here".

"I think that it would be best to try and get back home" she said to him.

"I'll have to tell you how to get us back".

"Okay, just be quick about it".

The Doctor was explaining to Donna how to get the TARDIS up and running when he realized she'd have to go outside. She then went to go outside and The Doctor said to her "Be careful".

"I will" she said as she stepped out the door.

About ten minutes went by and she didn't come back "I do hope she's alright" he said to himself "She should of been back by now", he decided to check on her, so he carefully walked over to the door and managed to get out of the TARDIS. When he stood straight up he realized how tall he was,"I must be at least twenty-five feet tall" he thought to himself "Okay I must find Donna" he then peeked over the TARDIS and couldn't see Donna "Oh no" he said out loud "DONNA!" he called out but there was no answer he then started to carefully walk around making sure he didn't step on her, all of a sudden heard what sounded like a spaceship starting up and he started to run towards the sound.

When he got closer he heard Donna yelling for him. "I'm coming Donna!" he yelled back, he started to try and figure out who had Donna "Well since there are no tracks or anything it must be Daleks" he said aloud, when he found the ship it was a small one, he then saw a Dalek in the cockpit with Donna and he walked over, bent down, picked the ship up and had the cockpit face him so the Dalek could see him."Let Donna go" he demanded of the Dalek "Or else".

"Or else what, Doctor?" the Dalek retorted over a loud speaker "You wouldn't dare do anything that could endanger your companion".

"You're right, I would never do anything that could endanger her" The Doctor replied to the Dalek.

"But I don't care if she gets hurt" the Dalek said cruelly as he started the rockets, which burned The Doctor's hands and started to fly off, he then opened a trapdoor which caused Donna to fall from the ship and start plummeting to the ground, but luckily The Doctor caught her, smiled and proceeded to hug her very tightly.

"Doctor, you're squishing me" she said, laughing a bit.

"Oops, sorry Donna" he said sounding embarrassed as he stopped hugging Donna.

"You're taller than I thought" she commented.

"Yeah, I wonder if getting out of the TARDIS had anything to do with that?" he asked curiously.

"I would rather not question it, becasue if you were the size you were in the TARDIS you might not have chaught me so easily" Donna told him.

"I agree, speaking of the TARDIS I think we better try and get back" he said to her "Want me to take you there or do you want to walk?" he asked.

"I'll take the ride" she answered with a smile and The Doctor brought his hand up to his shoulder and Donna climbed on, then the two headed off toward the TARDIS.

When they got back to the TARDIS, The Doctor set Donna down and started trying to figure out how he was going to get inside, "Well I don't think that squeezing myself in is an option anymore" he told her.

"I could try to use the ray gun and shrink you" Donna suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, Donna" he said to her.

Donna ran inside,grabbed the ray gun, went back outside and got prepared to use it on The Doctor, "It's ready to go" she told him.

"Fire when ready" he said to her, then she fired it and he started to shrink down but he didn't shrink very much and was only about the size he was in the TARDIS.  
"Well, at least I can just barely fit inside now" he said to her as he went inside the TARDIS, then Donna followed him.

The Doctor told Donna how to get back to the present day ,she did so easily and they were headed back home.

Once they got back they wondered what was going to happen, now that The Doctor was probably going to be that size forever.

"How are we going to get anything done? How are you going to use the TARDIS?" Donna asked.

"I just don't know" he answered sadly "either I'm three inches tall or I'm a giant".  
They continued discussing the issue when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Donna asked sounding very concerned "How can anyone know that we're here?".

"Only people who want to see the TARDIS can see it" The Doctor told her.

"Who wants to see the TARDIS then?".

"I don't know" he whispered to her, then he shouted "Come in" and Donna gave him a look that said 'You're a Lunatic'.

Then the TARDIS door opened,a man in a suit stepped inside, looked up at The Doctor and said "I think you have what I'm looking for".

"Who are you?" Donna asked.

"I''m Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D" he answered her then he looked at The Doctor and said "And I'm looking for a shrink ray that most likely teleported on to the TARDIS".

"Wait, how do you know about the TARDIS?" Donna asked.

"It's a long story" The Doctor told her "Why is there a shrink ray teleporting around?" he asked Coulson.

"It's got a malfunctioning homing device that's supposed to teleport it back to it's owner's base but it doesn't work right as you can see" Coulson explained.

"Can you help me get back to normal?" The Doctor asked Coulson "Then you can take the ray gun back".

"Sure" Coulson answered "I guess you tried to mess with it since you're huge and not tiny" he remarked.

"Actually no, it has a little dial to change the setting on it" The Doctor told him.

"Let me see" Coulson said and Donna handed him the shrink ray ,he then set the dial to the middle of the two settings and fired it at The Doctor, which made him return to his normal size.

"How did you know that would work?" The Doctor asked Coulson curiously.

"I've dealt with these before" he answered then he set the ray gun on the console "How are you feeling, Doctor?" he asked.

"I'm fine" The Doctor replied.

"Good, now I have to take the ray gun back to where it came from" Coulson went to grab the shrink ray but it had disappeared, "Great" Coulson said out loud then he looked at The Doctor and asked "Would you mind helping me find that ray gun?".

"I would be glad to help" The Doctor answered with a grin on his face "I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands".

"Good" Coulson said then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device "This is a tracker for that shrink ray" he explained "So don't lose it, and if you find it contact me with this number" he said as he handed him a peice of paper with his number on it "I have a bad feeling that since it found the TARDIS it can tarvel though time and space".

"You and me both, Coulson" The Doctor said agreeingly.

"I better go and try to find it" Coulson said "I'll see you if you find it, Doctor and.." he looked at Donna and said "I didn't get your name"

"Donna" she said

"Well Doctor and Donna, good luck and Allons-y!" he said with a wink and he left.

"That was a little...weird" Donna said to The Doctor "And how do you know him exactly?".

"Like I said before it's a long story but if you want to hear it I can tell you while we're hunting for the ray gun" The Doctor said to her.

"I would love to hear it" she repiled.

"Okay then, first things first we have a ray gun to look for and as Agent Coulson said before..ALLONS-Y!" he shouted as he set the TARDIS up to follow the path of the ray gun, and the two time travellers headed off to help on the search for the teleporting shrink ray.


End file.
